Asian Ninja Skills, Nerf Battles, and Wonderland
by Whydouneedtoknow
Summary: This is my collection of Drabbles and Prompts... Feel free to take them, modify them, or continue them. Just PM me if you want one... Well, BYE!
1. Chapter 1

Asian Ninja skills, Nerf Battles, and brightly colored balls…

This is, I guess, my collection of oneshots and drabbles…

Kurt scratched his head and stood up, he had fallen asleep in the commonroom again.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, as he saw a head full of curls run down the hallway towards the door. Kurt decided to follow him.

"Blaine, is that you?" Kurt asked again, jumping to stop Blaine and tripping in the process.

Kurt woke up on the cold marble ground. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his Alexander McQueen's. Looking up, he saw an extremely tall table and a cupcake that said, "Eat me" Kurt groaned, he automatically knew this was a dream. Might as well do just as he's supposed to. He eats the cupcake, and accidently bites his lip. He expects to wake up, but he doesn't. His only thought is, "Shit."

That was a total piece of crap. I'm sorry…

~DANi


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked at Blaine, as they exited the Gershwin theater.

"So, why'd you take me here? I mean, it's not my birthday, not our anniversary, I'm pretty sure no one is dead, or you would've told me, I hope Wait, what?" Kurt said, as he saw everyone from Windsor standing in front of him.

"Reed!" Kurt yelled as Reed practically tackled him.

"Alice!" Evan and Ethan yelled in unison.

"Some things just never change, do they?" Charlie asked, smiling at the scene playing out in front of him.

"The White Rabbit called us and we flew the Dormouse, the Hatter, the Hare, the Queen, and the Little Bat out here as soon as we heard! I can't believe he was going t-" Blaine smacked a hand over Evan's mouth, and Shane stared at his brother with a look that said, "Do-It-NOW!".

"Well, since Evan almost let it slip, and New York legalized it this morning, I had something planned, and Oh! FINALLY! Finn!" Blaine said, sounding really nervous. What had New York legalized this morning? Kurt couldn't remember, but Blaine had kept him from the TV this morning, so it would make sense that he didn't know. Blaine led another crowd towards them, the extremely tall (HE HAD GROWN SINCE HIGH SCHOOL) Finn leading a short Rachel, with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie in tow.

"FINNY! BERRY! 'CEDES! TINA! ARTIE!" Kurt yelled, as he hugged them.

"Blaine! We can go in now!" the Twins yelled, smiling their faces off.

"Go where?" Kurt asked, but he was pulled into a side door at the Gershwin theater. Rachel gave him a thumbs' up, and Blaine dragged him onstage, where the props still were still in place for the last scene.

"Kurt Hummel, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, when you were Wesley's endearing spy. I loved you when the lights went out-" the lights in the theater went out at this point and Kurt shrieked and landed on Blaine, "I loved you through the Logan fiasco and, most of all, I've loved you since we came here, and when we began to drift apart, you pulled us back together. And I'd like to think that I'll be able to love you for years to come." the Tweedles turned the lights on this time. Blaine was on one knee and Kurt was crying. "So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Kurt stared at blaine in shock.

"This is not how I pictured the first time I'd stand on this stage with an audience below me." Kurt mumbled, and Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, my knee hurts, could you answer?" Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"Do you even need an answer?" Kurt said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Blaine gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Because my answer's been yes all along." Kurt finished.

The place erupted into applause.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shane, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Um, hopefully?"

"That helps! Now I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared, Reed, you just gotta jump."

"NO WAY!"

"Just do it!"

"No! I am danger prone!"

"Oh come on! That was mostly the Tweedles fault!"

"THIS IS THE TWEEDLES PLANE!"

"It's okay, I've done this before!"

"Did you die?"

"No! Just jump!"

"No way will I jump out of this plane!"

"Now this conversation has come full circle."

"Shut up, an no."

"But you've got me, and a parachute! You'll be fine!"

"No!"

Shane jumped, Reed reached for him ad the man who was a professional skydiver took it as a signal to jump and next thing Reed knew he was plummeting.

"SHANE ANDERSON-VAN KAMP, I WILL KILL YOU!" reed yelled as he flew towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Dwight was fast. The Tweedles knew that, but they never expected to be caught by the small boy. They never expected to be exorcized, either.

"Dwight, don't do this. We aren't demons. Just let us go." Evan said. If anyone asked, he'd deny that he said that. Ethan refused to believe that his brother's voice cracked on 'us'.

"Nope." Dwight said.

Ethan chose that moment to scream an ear-piercingly high pitched scream.

"What's wrong!" Charlie yelled as he entered Dwight's room.

"Queen! Queen! The Knight's going to kill us! Help!" Evan yelled. Dwight sighed, and let them go. They ran straight to their room and returned with two Nerf guns.


	5. Chapter 5

"REED! REED! Are you ready to go?" Shane yelled in his sing-songy that he knew Reed loved.

"Shane! Shut up! It's raining! We can't go!" Reed yelled, as Shane burst into his room.

"I know. So i need to show you, THIS!" Shane yelled, grabbing Reed's hand an dragging him downstairs and into the Windsor basement.

"Shane! What's up!" Reed demanded and pulled his hand out of Shane's grasp, as much as it pained him to.

"I have brought the camping... TO YOU!" Shane did about 50 different hand motions at that point.

"Reed! Shane! Come here!" Kurt yelled and grabbed Shane's arm.

"Shane! Come on!" Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, Shane, show them." Han said through his microphone.

"Ta-Da!" Shane said uncertainly, and twirled out from behind the tent. He was in a Dalton Academy Uniform. Blaine and Reed gasped.

"Oh my god! Shane! You're going to school here?" Reed yelled. Shane just nodded as Reed practically jumped into his arms.

"So, I can check that last reason off of that list, right?" Kurt said as he smirked. Reed nodded.

"Well, are you gonna', or not?" Kurt said, sounding impatient.

"Well, okay." Reed replied, an he brought his lips to Shane's. Shane's eyes were open for a secon and then he succumbed to the kiss, eagerly moving his lips with Reed's.

The next morning, on Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's Facebook wall, there was a long list of comments on a single picture of a curly-haired dancer and a redhead artist kissing. Kurt got the picture.

Kurt Hummel: So proud of my little Reed. Finally grew a pair.

photo(reason number four: long distance. Is marked out.)

Wes Hudges: YOU'RE KIDDING!

David Thompson: NO WAY!

Evan Brightman: Awwwwww, our little Dormouse...

Ethan Brightman: is growing up!

Dwight Houston: Good for you guys.

Han Westwood: I totally watched the whole deal go down. It was so cute I wanted to barf.


End file.
